This invention relates to a device, which would help individuals, such as mechanics, to remove items such as bearings from shafts. Any individual could use the device and the user need not be a mechanic to use this device. The device is also not limited to the removal of bearings but this is a potential use. This device utilizes an air hammer, and for an example a claw mechanism to remove the bearing from the shaft.
The claw mechanism and the air hammer are not necessary parts of the invention but illustrate how the device is to be used. However, an air hammer is necessary to operate this device.
The specific item that is being claimed is a tube, which contains a bit on one end and a flat surface, which is threaded, on the opposite end. The tube is cylindrical but is hollowed along one side of the tube. It is hollowed to accommodate an air hammer. The air hammer is inserted into the hollow space and is attached to the bit, which is welded or flanged to one end of the tube. An air hammer is a standard piece of equipment, which is available on the market and is needed to operate this device. This device will accommodate all air hammers.
When the air hammer is installed over the bit and becomes operational, it strikes the bit in a very rapid fashion. This striking action pushes the bit and tube in one direction. On the opposite end of the tube a device such as a claw is attached to the end of the tube. The opposite end of the tube from the bit is threaded to secure devices, which allow the user to remove items from shafts.
This invention will reduce the risk of injury to the person operating the device and also reduce damage to the equipment. Without this invention the individual who is removing an item, such as a bearing, must manually use a hammer to force the bearing off the shaft. This of course can lead to personal injury as well as scoring of the shaft upon which the bearing sits.
This invention would also save money in terms of reducing the risk of injury to the individual as well as reducing the risk of any injury to the equipment.
This invention has many different applications. It may be used in the automotive industry, marine industry as well as many other industrial applications. This invention may also be used to take off pump impellers, bearings or any items that are on a shaft.